Other Side of the Door
Two students down and the rules haven't even been explained. It's time to learn the rules of the Program. Plot The program hasn't even started yet and already, two students are dead. Yonemi Kamon now wants to explain the rules of the program. The first thing is the student's supply bags which contains water, food, a map, compass, watch, and a randomly selected weapon. Weapons range from guns to some surprises and he advises for the girls to get their hands on a firearm as soon as possible. He also reminds everyone that the last winner was a girl, so looks can deceive. The next topic is the island they are currently on and how there are no safe zones. Kamon tells the students that he and his men will be in the school, watching how the students preform. He warns that if anyone tries to escape by sea, they will be shotdown by the costal patrol boarding the island. He goes on to say that he wishes the students could have seen how the former residents were once they were forced to move(although this clearly isn't true), he further explains that all phone and power lines are down as well as the water mains. He tells the students that he can hide out if they wish, but advises against it as they will be flushed out by fellow students. The island is divided into zones and when he announces that a zone is about to become a danger zone, the students should try to escape it as soon as they can or else their collar will explode, killing them. The school is a permanent danger zone after the last student leaves and if no one is killed within twenty-four hours, then everyone's collars will explode. Next, Kamon is ready to start the game and announces the first person who can leave which is boy #1 Yoshio Akamatsu, who starts to cry as he leaves. Shuya Nanahara thinks back on Yoshio during school and knows him as a the biggest guy in class, but wouldn't hurt a fly. Next to be shown is Yukie Utsumi, and goes on until the next name is Shuya Nanahara. Shuya quickly gets his bag and tells Noriko Nakagawa that he will wait for her outside. As he leaves, Shuya thinks that if everyone can pull it together, they can find a way out and thinks Shinji Mimura would be a good person to have on his side as he prevented Shuya from death. Shuya also thinks that Hiroki Sugimura would be good to have due to his training. Shuya then stops himself as he questions how well he knows his classmates such as Shogo Kawada, Kazuo Kiriyama and even Noriko. He realizes that this kind of thinking is what the program wants and decides to get Noriko and Shinji, and then play as it comes. Shuya rushes towards the exit, hopeful that someone is out there but once outside, his hope is gone. No one is there, well that is until Shuya sees an arrow. Shuya gets closer and discovers the corpse of Mayumi Tendo. Someone has shot her in the side of the face with an arrow. Shuya questions who could have done this as another arrow comes from above and almost his him. Shuya looks up to see Yoshio. *Female Student #14: Mayumi Tendo: Eliminated 39 to go Apperances * Shuya Nanahara * Noriko Nakagawa * Shinji Mimura * Yoshio Akamatsu * Mayumi Tendo (Corpse) * Shogo Kawada * Kazuo Kiriyama * Mitsuko Souma * Mizuho Inada * Keita Iijima * Yukie Utsumi * Tatsumichi Oki * Sakura Ogawa * Toshinori Oda * Yoshitoki Kuninobu (Corpse and Flashback) * Yumiko Kusaka * Yoji Kuramoto * Kayoko Kotohiki * Hiroshi Kuronaga (Thoughts) * Ryuhei Sasagawa (Thoughts) * Hirono Shimizu * Yutaka Seto * Yuichiro Takiguchi * Kazushi Niida (Flashback) * Mitsuru Numai * Satomi Noda * Tadakatsu Hatagami * Fumiyo Fujiyoshi (Corpse) * Kyoichi Motobuchi * Kaori Minami * Yonemi Kamon Notes and Trivia * First Appearances of Shuya, Yoshio, and Mayumi during the game. Category:Manga Chapters